William was assigned problems 25 through 59 for homework last week. If William did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 25 through 59, we can subtract 24 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 35. We see that William did 35 problems. Notice that he did 35 and not 34 problems.